


Untitled Ficlet

by Rei Kinneas (beatperfume)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatperfume/pseuds/Rei%20Kinneas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Untitled Justin/Ben ficlet.  Warnings for second person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Ficlet

You pass each other on the street and turn around to see him turning around in that funny movie kind of way. After a slightly awkward hug he invites you out to dinner to catch up and you say yes because you know he's really interested. That's the kind of guy he is.

He takes you somewhere Asian and listens intently while you tell him what you've been doing since you left Pittsburgh, which was around the same time he left Pittsburgh. But neither of you bring that up. He smiles and congratulates you and then tells you what he's doing now.

He still looks the same. The years don't seem to add up in his face, but underneath the smile your artist's eye can detect just a hint of gauntness around his cheekbones, and the faintest suggestion of lost muscle around his shoulders.

He's still one of the hottest guys you've ever met, so afterwards you go back to your apartment and fuck.

***

You start showing up at his apartment and he doesn't mind, so you keep doing it. You like his apartment. It has a minimalist style you've always been fond of, but it's personal because every other wall hanging or statue is something he got in Tibet. Every time you come in you rub the tummy of the Buddha by the door. For luck, he says. You don't know if you actually believe it, but you figure it can't hurt, so you do it anyway.

He's still a great cook, but sometimes you cook too. Sometimes you sketch him while he grades papers, or he works on his novel while you make storyboards. Sometimes, when he's not paying attention, he picks up one of your drawing pencils to make a comment in the margins of paper.

Even when you start staying over more, you don't look in the medicine cabinet.

***

You find his address book one day and start looking through it, because you've never grown out of your teenage nosiness. When you find the address and telephone number for Brian and Michael's house in Pittsburgh you want to throw the book across the room, but instead you just close it and put it back down on the table.

You think that he probably sends them Christmas cards, and birthday cards too, but only for Michael's birthday. He probably calls them a few times a year just to make sure they're okay and happy.

But you're younger and not enlightened, so you can still be bitter.

***

Debbie is having a party, and he wants you to go. Of course he still talks to Debbie, because Debbie never stops loving you, even if she loves someone else more. You talk to Debbie sometimes too, but it's always tinged with bitterness, and she never understands.

You tell him that Molly wants to come up for a weekend and he nods his head in complete understanding. It almost makes you feel bad. But not quite.

***

Molly gets the flu and you're bored, so you get in your car and drive to Pittsburgh. You're not nelly, so you don't do anything like sitting outside the house looking at it before you go inside. He's not surprised to see you, but everyone else is and you'll laugh about their faces later. After Deb tries to suffocate you, you ignore everyone else and kiss him. He smiles and throws his arm around your waist, then goes on with his conversation. Vic winks at you.

You just laugh.


End file.
